Return to Canterlot High
This is how return to Canterlot High goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Gordon: sighs I'm starting to think he's not coming. Timothy: Don't worry, Gordon. He'll come. portal behind starts to fizz and crackle with magic. It opens and Thomas and Percy, now humans again, shoot out onto the stone floor Percy: Wow, now I know how flying on Ryan's jetpack feels like. Steambooms: Thomas! Percy! Thomas: Oof. Percy and I are back. Rest of main cast: Thomas Percy: And my friend and I have got some bad news about those new boys. Rest of main cast: reaction James: Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do! Toby: For starters, a certain purple haired guitar player was askin' about you. Thomas: excitedly Jenna was asking about me?! throat Isn't that nice? milkshake James: Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world? Percy: Yes, James. Thomas has got his own title now. fanfare An honorary Trainbot! Timothy: Wow, this is awesome. Guess you really were Optimus Prime's prized pupil. Percy: He even have his own Autobot team. James: An Autobot Team?! You have your own Autobot Team?!? Eh... throat Ooh, uh, lovely. Thomas: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Cybertron? Gordon: Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. Percy: Hmm, Optimus' Matrix was returned to Cybertron. Thomas: You're right, Percy. But some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Timothy when he turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense. Timothy: disgruntled None taken, Thomas. Heh, heh. I'm used to it. Gordon: They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells Toby: We've got nothin' to worry about now that Thomas's back. Henry: Oh, I'm pretty sure I'' could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens. Thomas: The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Diesel Trio might be? Charlie: milkshake sighs There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Diesel Trio. Thomas: Looks like we've got a party to crash. Percy: Good idea, Thomas. Charlie: squee on, in the school gym arguing Jenna: sighs I'm gonna get more punch. crash! Jenna: Thomas? Thomas: Eh, bumped, into, always, doing? Jenna: What are you doing here, Thomas? You came back for the big competition, right? Thomas: Something like that. Jenna: Yeah. Not that there's gonna be any ''real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does! Thomas: Can you excuse for just a moment, please? arguing becomes louder Diesel: surprise Oh no! No one is mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! Bert: It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice! Diesel: sighs It's not the fruit punch, Bert! It's us! 'Arry: But the punch is awful, too. Bert: What do you know about good fruit punch, 'Arry? 'Arry: More than you, Bert. Bert's hand, which has the fruit punch in it, away Bert: 'Arry's face You do not! 'Arry: Bert's hair I do too! Diesel: Calm down. This is just the kickoff party, boys. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts. Thomas: I don't think there's going to be a Battle of the Bands! Diesel: Thomas, long time, no see! Thomas: You won't get away with this, Diesel Trio! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, boys, let's do this! Friendship is magic! chirping coughs Gordon: Uh, Thomas? Wasn't there be rainbows and lasers and stuff like last time? Thomas: I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working? Percy: You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now, Thomas. Thomas: I'm trying, Percy. I thought the fourteen of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before. Diesel: Talk about dropping the hammer! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up. Kaos: Not if I, Kaos, have anything to do with it! Jenna: Whatever, Kaos! We're the best band at CHS! Matau T. Monkey: No way! Matau and the Skylanders are going to win! arguing even louder Diesel: I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us. Bert: Found what, Diesel? 'Arry: himself Diesel: Energy!! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these boys. These boys are special. Bert: Special indeed. on, outside the school Thomas: I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before. Timothy: But to defeat me, you drew magic from the Matrix I had in my chest. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not. Percy: No. But I think you're on to something. Timothy: Really? Percy: So let me guess. It's when you play music that you transform now, right? Toby: Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang. Thomas: So in order to use the magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell! Henry: You mean like a song? Thomas: That's right, Henry. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it. Rest of main cast: Hmmm... James: gasps The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time. Toby: Looks like the Steambooms are the band to beat. James: And I believe you, Thomas, just became the Steambooms' newest member. Rest of main cast: and cheering Charlie: So what do you wanna play? Triangle? ding Sousaphone? fwomp! Theremin? theremin Soooo magical. Thomas: I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing. Gordon: Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all. Toby: Gordon, it's our band, you know. And, of course, as lead singer. He's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off. Gordon: Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills. Thomas: It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition. Toby: Then what are we waiting for? Let's start working on that musical counter-spell. Thomas: Well, that's just it. I don't know any. Rest of main cast: Awwww.... Thomas: But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one. Percy: Totally! Thomas can write a spell like it's ''no''body's business. That's pretty much how he got to become a Prime on Cybertron. Thomas: Well, technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Percy. Percy: Ok, Thomas. Whatever. Thomas: I've got this. Percy C'mon! Toby: Where are you two goin'? Thomas: The last time Percy and I visited, we slept in the school library. Like Twilight Sparkle did when she and Spike first came here. Charlie: Are you crazy? Thomas: scoffs No. Charlie: We're besties now. Slumber party at my house! few hours later game sounds Gordon: control out of Toby's hands Hah! Beat you! Toby: You just snacked the control out of my hands! That's not beating me! texting on his phone Charlie: Status update: "Okie-dokie-lokie." takes a picture of him, James and Henry Gordon: So, Thomas. How is that counter-spell coming? Thomas: Hmm. Not bad. Percy: Thanks for lending Thomas your notebook, Henry. Thomas: Yeah. I really appreciate it. And I like the song you wrote for the Steambooms. Henry: Thank you. sighs Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it. Thomas: I hear you. Gordon: laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan